That House
Somewhere, on the outskirts of a far away town in California, lies a house. The students who ventured in that house and learned of its dark secret will now tell the story of their terrifying experience. NEWSPAPER HEADING: OUTSKIRT HOUSE REMAINS DEADLY 3 STUDENTS FOUND DEAD & 2 MISSING Please contact your local police department if you have heard of someone dead or missing near the house outside of town. My name is Jerry Header, and I was a high school student. A senior if you may say now. It was three years since my last, terrifying encounter. With a couple of my friends missing, I will reveal what happened to us. What happened to my friends and what dark secret lies in that house. Three years ago, my friends: Tom, Kyle, Chris, Jennah, Michella, and I made this group in which the team will investigate top mysterious of murder, supernatural, and missing people. We named the group, "Mystery Freaks" two weeks after the group was formed. They elected me the leader of the group, which I later regretted, because my computer was filled with emails of requested mysterious of various people. One email however, really got us going. I had received an email about a house on the outskirts of town. This wasn't new to me; my team would always go on the outskirts of town and investigate supposedly "haunted" forests and grounds. However, the person claimed this was true and it happened to himself two years ago when his family took a trip in the forests. His email said this: "This experience was absolutely terrifying. I will never go to that house again. It has made a big hole in my family about my father's supposed death near that building. You and your team are the only specialized mysterious investigative group that survived the most terrifying and dangerous mysterious of all. Please Mysterious Freaks, please explain what this experience is." ~Anonymous After meeting up with the rest of my comrades, we agreed to check this out and record ourselves in this house. As we drove off to the house, we noticed police tape around the yard. We didn't care, though. We simply crawled underneath it and approached the door. Strangely, the door was unlocked, and anyone was free to enter. We noticed the house looked beautiful. What kind of mystery would this be? Well, things just go far worse than we expected. After realizing Jennah had left her camcorder in the SUV, the door suddenly was locked, even though the door was previously unlocked. We proceeded on, and what we found made us believe that this house really holds a dark secret. After we entered the basement, we heard what sounded like a woman's scream. We then worked our way up the stairs, and what we found was terrifying. There, was a tall, skeleton-like, man with no eyes, and black gas pouring from his back. He stood there with a knife in his hand. As he turned his head to his, he said in this very soft voice: "I have some toys..." We were so terrified. In all of our years and days of recording haunted grounds, this takes the crown of scary. He then took the knife and threw it at Michella's face, killing her instantly. We ran, but I think Jennah's rage shot up and she decided to take this thing head on. She quickly met her demise after the creature apparently dug his two fingers into her eyeballs. As we ran, I decided to use my Ipod to record this moment. After the creature was running toward us, it pinned down Chris, and ripped his stomach into pieces. There were only the three of us, trying to find a way out. We then found an air vent. No way we're going in there, but it was our only hope. We crawled in the air vent, but that creature grabbed Kyle's leg and tore it off. It then quickly dragged him and all I saw were blood splashes. As we crawled and arrived on the roof, the creature followed. Instead of going through the vent, he went STRAIGHT through the wall. No joke. He grabbed Tom's leg and broke it. He pinned him and I saw him pound his head on the roof and blood soon spilled out. It was only me, running for my life. I couldn't find a way down. Then, I felt a hard hand around my neck. It turned me around and I saw the hideous face. Before finishing me off, he said this: "You will now become something..." I said back a painful, "What." He responded back "You... will become the host." After that, he quickly raised me higher, and soon, I was flying off the roof, falling to my death. I woke up in a hospital after that. The doctor greeted me and said everything was fine. He switched on the TV, and what I saw refreshed my memory. The news had this to say. "Two weeks since the mysterious disappearance of the Mystery Freaks, but today we have found an alive member of the Mystery Freaks. He resides in the hospital after being throne off the roof of a mysterious house. No other bodies of the members of the team were found. We hope we can find them as quickly as possible." Three Years Later. Present Day. I'm now a senior in high school. I'm still worrying about my friends. I wonder if they are okay. I am giving up hope though. We haven't found them in three years, so I don't think they will return. I disbanded the Mystery Freaks and am no longer accepting mystery requests. I even changed my email so people don't keep sending me requests. I am still haunted by that time. This is my story. -Jerry Header Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment